Sphynx's Warriors Lemons
by Sphynxxx
Summary: A collection of illustrated Warriors Lemons! Requests open, Canon or OC! Rated M for explicit sexual content
1. Intro and Requests Form

I've decided to start writing my own Warriors lemons, after years of writing SFW Warriors fanfics. I will be starting off with a pair of canon characters of my choosing, but I am accepting requests! I will write any request or pairing, OC or canon. I may even decide to illustrate your story! So, free stories, and free art!

Submit your requests in the reviews, using the following form:

OC or Canon:

Cats Involved (If OCs, please provide a description of the cat's personality and coat/eye colors, and what Clan they're a part of):

Type of Lemon (Lust, Love, ect):

Basic Plot Line (basic idea you want for your story):


	2. Leafpool x Crowfeather

Author's Note:

Hey there! This is my very first Warriors lemon, so bear with me! This one is super lovey and fluffy, and features two of my favorite cats! Enjoy, and don't forget to review if you liked it! Requests are open as well! I hope to get an illustration up for this soon, when i have some free time after work.

It was just after sundown, and a calm, comforting hush had settled over the forest. Fireflies danced lazily in cool evening air, tracing the patterns of the stars above. Everything in the woods was beginning to settle in for the night.

Among the ferns, a small tabby cat emerged, checking over her shoulder as if being pursued. She opened her mouth to taste the air, then dashed off, clearly on the trail of something. The little tabby rounded a sharp turn and found herself in a wide clearing, face to face with a smokey gray tom.

"Took you long enough," the dusky tom purred teasingly, touching his nose to hers. "I thought I was going to turn to stone before you showed up."

"Hush, Crowfeather," the tabby she cat chastised with an amused twitch of her whiskers. "If you had your way, I'd never leave your side, and my Clanmates would have no medicine cat apprentice."

Crowfeather scuffed a paw at the ground. "Well, yeah. That's the dream right there. Running off together, just the two of us. Oh, and the beautiful kits you'll have, of course."

Leafpool chuckled, and pushed her nose into Crowfeather's dense neck fur. His scent was dizzying, the sweetest scent she had ever smelled. "As wonderful as that sounds, you know I could never leave my Clan. They need me. Cinderpelt put so much time into training me, and I can't just throw that away."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Crowfeather replied gruffly, and gave the top of Leafpool's head a tender lick. There was a hint of pain in his clear blue eyes, but he made no further comment. Instead, he nuzzled and licked at her ears, a playful purr rumbling in his chest. He knew Leafpool had sensitive ears, and loved to tease her.

Leafpool mewled in indignation, struggling to get away, but Crowfeather wrapped his gangly forelegs around her and yanked her close in a tight bear hug.

"Crowfeather!" She giggled. "Let me go! You know I hate that!" She wriggled and struggled, but his grip was iron tight.

"Oh, I know. That's why I do it," the smokey tom chuckled, giving her ears a tiny nibble.

The little tabby let out a tiny gasp at the nibble, melting a bit into Crowfeather's grasp. Almost immediately, a deep blush spread through Leafpool's fur, her ears turning pink with embarassment. A devilish grin spread over Crowfeather's face, his eyes glinting mischeviously.

"Hmmm," the tom crooned, pretending to be lost in thought. "That was interesting. Wonder what'll happen if I do this…"

With a purr, he nipped gently at the scruff of her neck, teeth grazing her skin ever so slightly. Instinctively, Leafpool let out a submissive mewl, her ears going flat against her skull. She seemed to surprise even herself with this reaction.

The pair had never mated before. Crowfeather had been with a few she cats here and there, but Leafpool, being a medicine cat, had never even so much as pleasured herself. The warm sensation spreading through her nethers was completely foreign to her, but not unwelcome in the least.

Crowfeather's body was responding as well. His breathing had deepened, seeing this beautiful she cat melt under his touch. He could smell the arousal on Leafpool, and it was intoxicating. The few queens he'd mated before paled in comparison to the lovely fawn tabby in his grasp. His member was beginning to peek out of his sheath, prodding Leafpool.

Leafpool twisted around to look up into Crowfeather's eyes, her own amber pools full of love and desire. Without a word, Crowfeather shifted, pushing Leafpool underneath of him and crouching over her.

They both quivered with excitement, breathing deeply in the heat of the moment. Leafpool's intoxicating scent enveloped Crowfeather, his large member now fully unsheathed and aching to be buried deep in his lover. He gave Leafpool's neck a tender lick, before sinking his teeth gently into her scruff to hold her in place.

"Ahh~~! Crowfeather!" She mewled in pleasure, her purr rumbling impossibly loud.

Crowfeather needed no further encouragement. With a grunt of relief, he sank his member deep into her warm, tight core. "StarClan, you feel amazing," he mumbled around the mouthful of fur.

Leafpool let out a sharp mrowl of surprise at the sudden thrust, her virgin core stretching to accommodate her mate's thick tomhood. After a few heartbeats of stillness, she grew used to the stretching feeling, and very gently pushed back against Crowfeather, pressing his member deeper into her.

The charcoal gray tom wrapped his forepaws around Leafpool, holding her tight, and began to thrust into her with earnest. He was slow and gentle, overwhelmed by his love for the beautiful medicine cat mewling and panting beneath him.

"Crowfeather….", she gasped, fore paws splayed out in front of her. "It feels… incredible." She rocked back into each of his thrusts, pushing his tomhood as far into her tight core as she could. Her entire body trembled with pleasure. She never knew she could feel so incredibly good.

Holding her scruff tight, Crowfeather pounded into Leafpool, moaning into her scruff. "Leafpool," he groaned. "I'm so close, love." The heat coiling in his stomach was growing hotter and hotter as he approached his climax, and he thrusted wildly into his queen, desperate to fill her with his seed. He wanted, no, _needed_ to see her belly swell with his kits. "Leafpool!"

With a yowl, Crowfeather exploded inside Leafpool, filling her with his fertile seed.

The warmth of her mate spreading into her womb sent Leafpool over the edge. The pressure in her core released suddenly in a wave of pure ecstasy, and she collapsed beneath Crowfeather, filled to the brim with his release.

Crowfeather sprawled next to her, panting as he came down from his high. Both cats lay together nose to nose, flanks heaving, and spent. A tiny purr rumbled in Leafpool's chest.

"That was incredible," she whispered, licking his nose. The tom blushed and looked away. Only Leafpool could make him so bashful.

"You were incredible," he replied a bit awkwardly, still not used to how sappy his beautiful queen made him feel. "I've never felt like this about anyone. So…. happy." He frowned. "I wish I was better with words."

"I think you're perfect," Leafpool replied, pressing herself close to him. Crowfeather wrapped his exhausted body around Leafpool's slender form, encasing her. "I think you're perfect too," he replied, resting his head on her shoulder.

Both cats drifted off to sleep, blissfully unaware of the stars above rumbling with ancient anger as a prophecy slowly fulfilled itself, deep within the ThunderClan cat's womb.


	3. Forest Orgy

Author's Note:

A group orgy with Alderheart, Sparkpelt, Violetpaw, Twigpaw, and Bramblestar for Droth22!

This was pretty hard to write, im not going to lie. Im not the best at lemons, so go easy on me!

Leave a request if you like! If you enjoyed, please remember to fave/follow!

"Alderheart! Starclan, yes!" The yowl of a she-cat being bred rang out through the forest, startling a few birds into flight.

"Shh! Sparkpelt!" Alderheart hissed, pausing mid thrust to grab Sparkpelt's scruff in his teeth in an effort to silence her. His hips moved wildly, pounding into his sister relentlessly.

Being a male medicine cat wasn't easy. The urge to mate each she cat in heat that came into the medicine den was overwhelming. He'd learned to tune out the heat scent from most she cats in his village, but still. He was a tom, and had needs. Luckily, his sister was always willing to assist in this department. The two had been mating from a young age, ever since Sparkpaw had her first heat.

"Sorry," Sparkpelt gasped, considerably quieter now that her brother had her by the back of the neck. "Mmmff, right there!" Her core was absolutely dripping, allowing her brother's thick member to glide effortlessly in and out of her.

It was a miracle in itself that Sparkpelt hadnt gotten pregnant, with all the mating she and her brother did. She had a hunch that it had something to do with the way her mother had difficulty conceiving her and her brother. But she wasnt complaining. She'd spend every day with her brother's cock buried in her if she could.

"StarClan, you're always so tight," Alderheart groaned between gritted teeth. "I think I'm close!"

"Me too," Sparkpelt panted, claws working into the soil.

"Uh….. Alderheart?" A tiny voice caused both cats to stop dead in their tracks. They whipped around, Alderheart still hilted deep in his sister, to see Twigpaw and Violetpaw staring at them with wide eyes. "What are you doing to Sparkpelt?"

Alderheart stared back at them, jaw dropped, unable to even think of a response. Sparkpelt, however, calmly blinked at the two apprentices. "We'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret, okay?"

The two bewildered young cats nodded, and allowed Sparkpelt to continue. "I'm helping Alderheart to be able to focus on his medicine cat duties. You want him to be able to heal you when you're injured or sick, right?" Both tiny she cats nodded fervently.

"So, what I do, is I help him to deal with his distractions. It clears his mind and allows him to perform at his best. But we have to keep it a secret, because some cats might get angry or jealous. Does that make sense?"

Twigpaw nodded. "I understand! Can we help? We wanna make sure Alderheart can focus too!" Violetpaw bounced excitedly. "Yeah! It'll be like secret training!"

Alderheart, still in shock, just stared at his sister, who blinked back at him, as if saying " _Well, we gotta let them, or they'll tattle."_

Alderheart nodded sagely, though Sparkpelt noticed his cock throb in her at the thought of mating the young cats. " _Naughty tom_." She purred to herself.

"Come here, Twigpaw," Sparkpelt mewed, watching the excited apprentice bound over to them. "Violetpaw, you keep watch before your turn, okay" The little black and white cat nodded sagely, pleased with the important guard role she was given.

Sparkpelt pulled off of Alderheart's member, causing the tom to rumble in disapproval. His sister batted him gently. "Hush. Now, Twigpaw, you're old enough to know what a tom's member is. I want you to give Alderheart's a taste."

"O...kaaaay," the apprentice agreed warily, creeping forward and settling between the tom's hind paws. She tentatively reached forward and gave the throbbing, barbed member a tiny lick. "Oh, wow, it tastes good!"

Twigpaw found herself suckling on the older tom's member, instinct kicking in. Her tiny rump hiked up, exposing a little pink core under her tail.

"Mmmmmff….", Alderheart sighed, resting a paw on the back of Twigpaw's head to encourage her. "Just like that." He thrusted up into her little mouth, holding her steady with his large forepaw.

Twigpaw sputtered and gagged, but settled into the rhythm of Alderheart's thrusts. She purred around his thick cock, feeling a strange warm sensation spread through her core.

Sparkpelt noticed the little she cat's body responding naturally, and decided to give her a little encouragement. She crouched behind Twigpaw and carefully flashed her tongue along the apprentice's dampening core. Almost immediately, Twigpaw chirped and raised her rump up higher for Sparkpelt, who eagerly dove in, lapping hungrily at her.

The three cats, lost in their lust, didnt notice Violetpaw straying further into the clearing, looking at something.

Alderheart thrusted and humped wildly into Twigpaws's eager muzzle. "Twigpaw," he panted. "StarClan above, you're amazing." He groaned, shoving his member deep into her throat, using both forepaws to hold her there. "Im gonna cum!"

A tiny, lewd mewl across the clearing grabbed the attention of the Sparkpelt and Twigpaw, who almost immediately began to choke and sputter as Alderheart came down her throat. "Oh, StarClan, good girl!" Alderheart yowled as he came into the little cat.

Sparkpelt was staring across the clearing, jaws dropped. Alderheart turned to see what she was gawking at, and immediately dropped his jaw as well.

Bramblestar, their father, had Violetpaw tucked underneath his massive frame as he absolutely pounded her tiny virgin core. They had been so lost in mating that they hadn't noticed the broad shouldered tabby watching them, growing more and more lustful. He'd pounced on Violetpaw, the closest available cat, and started mating her wildly.

Violetpaw was in absolute heaven, eyes rolled back in her head as Bramblestar used her. He was easily 3 times her size, and stretched her core to the max.

Twigpaw, now recovered, was staring at her sister, though not in shock. Her core was dripping wet, and her eyes were dark with desire. She let the feeling take her over, and crouched, lewdly presenting her rump to Alderheart.

"Please?" she asked, her scent wafting over the medicine cat and clouding his mind.

He eagerly climbed on the she cat, sliding his still firm member deep into her virgin core. "Twigpaw, you feel so warm and tight," he moaned, reveling in the way her tight little body squeezed around his cock. "Im not gonna last long at this rate."

Sparkpelt purred, and sprawled out in front of the pair to watch. "You never do anyways," she teased.

"Shut up," Alderheart moaned, grabbing Twigpaw's scruff and pounding into her. The little she cat gasped and moaned, her front claws sinking into the ground to anchor herself.

"This feels so good," Twigpaw gasped, tail whipping in excitement. "I… I..!" The she cat's words were cut short as she let out a wail of pleasure, whole body shaking. "Alderheart!"

"Good kit, come for me!" Alderheart locked eyes with his leader, who was deeply buried in Violetpaw, and clearly about to climax.

The massive tom snarled and bit down on Violetpaw's scruff to hold her steady as he pumped the poor apprentice full of his fertile seed. He continued to thrust after he came, pushing his release deep into Violetpaw's womb, surely impregnating the little cat.

Seeing his father in the raw and primal state, breeding the young apprentice, pushed Alderheart over the edge. He came deep in Twigpaw with a grunt, holding her tightly. The little she cat's legs buckled beneath her, and Alderheart pulled himself out of her, dripping seed onto her downy pelt.

Bramblestar stalked over towards the three cats, leaving Violetpaw laying in a heap, filled with cum. He seized Sparkpelt by the scruff, causing her to chirp in surprise.

"Dad?" She mewed, bewildered as her father crouched over her. "What are you…?"

"I wont tell if you dont," Bramblestar breathed, before sinking his member deep into his daughter.

Alderheart watched in awe as his powerful father breed his sister. Hearing her moans and seeing Bramblestar's merciless mating created a stirring within him, and he hopped back up on Twigpaw, who was still collapsed in an exhausted heap. She mrowled as he mounted her, but remained still, letting him use her.

Bramblestar purred as his son bred the apprentice. "You like watching your father mate your sister?" Alderheart moaned, hearing his father talk dirty to him.

Sparkpelt gasped and writhed beneath her father. "Im so close!" She cried, his massive member slamming her mercilessly. "Father!"

"Come for your father," Bramblestar grunted. "StarClan, you're as tight as your mother! Im gonna fill you with kits!"

Alderheart, unable to hold back any longer, came hard into Twigpaw's limp form, his seed spilling out of her. He slumped over the apprentice, panting hard, watching as his father pinned Sparkpelt to the ground, a paw on her back pushing her down.

Bramblestar roared as he came, slamming into Sparkpelt so hard he almost knocked her forward. His seed spurted deep into her womb, and he pulled out, still pumping his release all over his daughter's ginger pelt.

Sparkpelt instinctively rolled around on the ground, spreading her father's seed deep through her womb. The two toms watched her, purring.

Bramblestar picked up Violetpaw in his teeth, her slumbering form limp in his jaws. "We'd better get these two back to camp," he replied, seeming awkward now that the heat of the moment had worn off. Alderheart nodded, not wanting to make things wierd. He grabbed Twigpaw by her scruff, and glanced over at his sister, who was grooming her sticky fur.

"I'll catch up with you back at camp. Better we dont all show up together with the scent of mating on us." Sparkpelt purred and gave her father and brother a loving nuzzle.

The two toms headed back to camp, stopping only to give the bedraggled, dozing apprentices a thorough grooming.

A few moons later

Sparkpelt sighed happily, looking down at her two tiny kits. She had no idea if they were her fathers or her brothers, but the large tabby tom looked too much like Bramblestar to ignore.

Violetpaw and Twigpaw were both round with kits of their own, much to the dismay of the Clan. The two apprentices seemed to know that they shouldnt disclose the fathers, though Violetpaw was especially proud to be carrying the leader's kits, even in secret.

Twigpaw was a bit torn, carrying Alderheart's kits. She wondered if StarClan would punish her, but Alderheart, who had a soft spot for the apprentice, assured her that everything would be okay.

Every now and then, the group got back together in secret, enjoying an afternoon of blissful mating.


End file.
